poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora Meets Doc McStuffins
Sora Meets Doc McStuffins is an upcoming Sora's Adventure crossover TV series planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The series chronicles freckled, six-year-old (later seven) Dottie "Doc" McStuffins who decides she wants to become a doctor like her mother, a pediatrician. She practices her dream by fixing toys and dolls. When she activates her magic stethoscope (similar to an amulet or talisman), she can create a variety of supernatural effects, including traveling through time. Her most regular use of it in the show is to cause toys, dolls, and stuffed animals to come to life. They are able to move, speak, hear, see and smell, and she can interact with them. With help from her stuffed friends – Stuffy the Dragon (a.k.a. Stuffy Filbert McStuffins), Hallie the Hippo, Lambie the Lamb, and Chilly the Snowman – Doc helps toys recover, or "feel better", by giving them check-ups and diagnosing their illnesses with an encyclopedia called "The Big Book of Boo Boos" and another encyclopedia called "The Big Vet Book" for her toy pets when she's a veterinarian. In Season four the Big Book of Boo Boos and The Big Vet Book goes Hi Tech in a tablet form. Each 11-minute episode includes original songs. During ending credits in Season 1, Doc gives advice to viewers about staying healthy. Seasons 1 and 2 have the original intro for the theme song, but in Season 3, the spoken line by Doc at the end of the theme song was re-recorded with Doc's new voice. In Season 3 Doc opens up a veterinarian clinic for fixing toy pets in addition to the regular medical services that she provides for the other toys. In Season 4, Doc's Grandma reveals her own magical stethoscope and teleports her and Doc to McStuffinsville and puts Doc in charge of the McStuffinsville Hospital. Trivia Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Princess Sofia, Princess Elena, Cyd Ripley, Shelby Marcus, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, the Mutant Toys, Rex (Toy Story), Sarge, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Jessie the Cowgirl, Bullseye, Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Bowser's Pooh's Adventures team, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, The Muppets (Kermit, Gonzo, Fozzie Bear, Walter, Miss Piggy, Animal, Rizzo, Sam the Eagle and Chip), Becky (Fozzie's Girlfriend), Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Pollie Pi, Karen Rooney, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, The Seven Dwarfs, Rafiki, Wild Arms, Whizzer, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Cassandra, Iago, The Castaways (Gilligan, The Skipper, The Professor, Mary Ann Summers, Ginger Grant and the Howells), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Ludwig Von Drake and Launchpad will Guest Star in every episode of this TV series. Best Friends Whenever, Elena of Avalor, Sofia the First, Tangled: The Series, Rolie Polie Olie, Liv and Maddie, Austin & Ally, The Muppets (2015 TV Series) and Doc McStuffins are All Made, Distribution and Owned by Disney–ABC Domestic Television. Category:Sora's adventures series Category:Shadow101815 Category:TV series